


Frankfurt's safe boy

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [515]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Fredi est toujours là pour Niko.
Relationships: Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [515]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Frankfurt's safe boy

Frankfurt's safe boy

  
''Tu peux revenir si tu veux.'' Fredi lui dit au téléphone, ils doivent se parler depuis une demi-dizaine de minutes, ça doit faire un peu plus d'une semaine depuis que Niko l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'il quittait le Bayern, Fredi aurait voulu le retenir et lui dire de rester encore un peu pour prouver toutes ses qualités, mais il n'a pas à faire rêver Niko sur l'envie du public

''Entraîner ? Adi est meilleur que moi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.''

''Non, revenir chez toi, à Francfort. Nous sommes toujours ta famille, j'espère que tu te souviens que ta première douche de bière est survenue avec nos couleurs.''

''Difficile à oublier l'odeur qui a suivi...'' Fredi sent un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres en entendant Niko rire, son seul but est de le voir heureux depuis que le Bayern lui a fait si mal

''Je viendrais à ta place.''

''J'arrive Fredi, fais comme si je ne t'avais jamais quitté.''

  
_________________

  
Fredi rit en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, qui aurait cru qu'il passerait une telle nuit avec Niko... C'est une réelle bonne chose que de pouvoir le tenir contre lui de nouveau, il lui avait tellement manqué, tout ça parce que le Bayern était incapable de le respecter, même un minimum... Ça n'arrivera plus jamais de toutes façons, Fredi ne le laissera partir que quand il sera totalement sûr qu'il sera heureux là où il ira. Niko dort encore à côté de lui, il a l'air tellement détendu par rapport à son dernier match. C'est sûr, Fredi ne le laissera jamais partir si ce n'est pas pour un club qui l'aimera autant que Francfort l'aimait. Fredi pose ses lèvres sur son front en cherchant ses lunettes sous l'oreiller, il saura prendre soin de lui, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, il respectera son bien-aimé.

  
Fin


End file.
